As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs may be part of an information storage network. A storage network may be considered as a specialized network of storage devices coupled to one or more data servers or the like. Storage may be performed, for example, using one or more storage arrays placed within storage enclosures. A storage enclosure is a self-contained physical structure that includes within it a number of storage elements or drives. Examples of storage elements or drives includes disk-based hard drives, etc.